Movie Reviews
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Quinn and Ash loose a bet and have the pay the Poppy ... lol   Contains inuendos


**AN: Setting - Christmas time, **

**Cast: Rashel, Quinn, Ash, Poppy, and Keller**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Night World_ ; _L. J. Smith does. If I did I would have it be a TV series before The Secret Circle. 

**Movie Reviews**

"Shut up you big mouth," Ash commanded Quinn.

"I may be a big mouth but at least my soulmate is bad ass," defended Quinn.

"Mare's bad ass," whined Ash.

"She's only bad ass compared to you, and James," Said Keller walking into the living room to plop down on the couch opposite the two guys.

Poppy walks in after Keller and sits beside her. "Mare is more bad ass then Jamey?" asked Poppy, witch she though about it and then replied "Jamey may not be bad ass but he is awesome in his own way."

"Yeah," cheered Quinn.

Ash opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

"I have a way to figure out who has the biggest mouth, which is me by the way,"

"Ok lil' girl," said Quinn "What do you have in mind?"

"Fluffy Bunny," said Poppy.

"Huh?" both Quinn and Ash asked with a 'What the fuck?' face.

"It's a game," said Poppy.

"What kind of game?" asked Ash.

"You shove marshmallows into your mouth and say 'Fluffy bunny' after each one, and whoever can shove more into their mouth wins.

"Wow sounds like a dumb girly game to me ," said Keller.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Poppy.

"I'm out," said Keller walking out.

"But I'm in," said Ash.

"I'm in too," said Quinn.

**In the kitchen: **

_**6 marshmellows**_

"Fluffy Bunny," said Poppy.

"Uff-ie Unny," Said Quinn.

"Flu-Fy B-unn-a," Said Ash.

"What are ya'll doing?" asked Rashel walking into the room grabbing a marshmallow out of the bag that the others are shoving into their mouths.

_Were playing Fluffy Bunny _sent Quinn not knowing weather he could produce the sounds with his full mouth.

_Fluffy Bunny?_ asked Rashel.

_I don't know really just kind of going along with it _he replied.

_**2 more marshmallows **_

"Fl-uu-ff-ie B-u-nn-ie," Said Poppy

"Uff-a Unn-a" Said Quinn

"Uffy unny," said Ash

_**2 more marshmallows**_

"Uffy Unny," said Poppy

"Uh-Uh "Said Quinn.

"Uff Unn," said Ash.

"I don't know about you Poppy but I think that the boys aren't really saying the word, said Rashel.

"Ay," complained the boys.

"Its just an opinion," said Rashel chewing another marshmallow.

_So do you give up?_ sent Poppy to the boys.

_No, _said Ash

_Never! _replied Quinn

After about 2 more marshmallows the boys spit out the marshmallows in defeat.

"Yay," said Poppy in excitement, "Now for your payment,"

"Lets hear it then sparkly pixie," said Ash.

Rashel silently laughed at the fact that Poppy was pixy like as well as being a vampire.

"Funny that you bring up a twilight series reference," said Poppy because that's what your going to do watch the new Twilight movie with me,"

"Ah hell no," said Quinn.

"You have to you lost the bet," said Poppy.

"Fuck," muttered Ash.

_Breaking Dawn_

"No, NO, NO! I'M NOT PAYING FOR YOUR BET!" screamed Rashel as she beat Quinn's back trying to get him to let her down from were she was thrown across his shoulder.

"If I have to watch a dumb romance vampire movie your watching it with me," he said to her as she was still struggling.

Once Ash, Quinn, Rashel, and Poppy were all present Poppy had Thierry lock the door from the outside. The Vampires had more respect then to bust open one of Thierry's doors.

"How'd you even get this its still in theaters?" asked Rashel now quiet and irritated that Quinn was making her watch the movie with him.

Her face lit up and she replied "If your smart you can find anything,"

The group didn't ask anymore questions and were quiet trying to get it over with. The room is quiet until Emmett's speech at the wedding of "Bella I hope you got enough sleep the last 18 years because you wont be getting much from now on," Ash and Quinn started bursting out laughing.

"When you and Mare get married I am so making that speech," said Quinn.

"Go for it," said Ash, "We don't get much sleep now," his eyebrows raising.

"Ok guys I'm actually getting into this," said Rashel.

"You who were kicking and screaming the hole way?" Asked Quinn.

"Yeah now shut up," She said grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl that Poppy had brought even though ¾ of the group didn't have to eat to function.

The movie went on and there were only minimal comments made until when Jacob met Renesme, "Soulmate connection," screamed Quinn, and Ash.

"What do you know its about the equivalent," said Rashel.

"And its with a half breed," chimed in Poppy, "Like Rashel, Keller and Jez, although probably more Jez though."

"Maybe the series isn't as dumb as I thought," said Quinn

"You never know until you try," said Poppy smiling a huge grin.

"Ok Twilight's not completely gay," said Ash.

"Ok so who's watching the rest with me?" asked Poppy.

"NOO!" the three screamed as they ran out newly unlocked door.

**AN: Sorry I haven't wrote in forever sports and high school make it difficult. **

**Review Favorite and Subscribe**

**If you wanna see some more stuff I've been working on look me up on Youtube as **

**TheVERYCONFUSEDgirl**

**Tata for now. **


End file.
